emilefandomcom-20200213-history
Pikmin 2
Pikmin 2 was Chuggaaconroy's 15th LP. The playlists consists of 52 videos and is 13 hours, 50 minutes, and 51 seconds long. This LP was played along side Luigi's Mansion. Description (May 30, 2011 - September 4, 2011) Our return to The Distant Planet... Before Confirmation He noted in his Twitter and Facebook account that Pikmin 2 would be his 14th LP . This would be a "April Fools" Joke because it was posted at April 1st, 2011 at 9:56AM (Most likely at Eastern Time because he lives in the "East"), or April Fools Day. Also, this is not how he releases his LPs (The "normal" way is giving out 3 hints and someone guesses the game). "Let's Play 14 is Pikmin 2."﻿ -Chuggaaconroy before confirming LP. Confirmation He has confirmed this LP at May 27, 2011 to be his 15th LP, not his 14th LP, as his 14th LP is Luigi's Mansion. "It was an April Fools Joke for Pikmin 2 to be #14, click here to see the REAL lineup!" -Chuggaaconroy confirming LP.﻿ Quotes/Moments *"Syacho Mouth!" A play on words for "Shut yo mouth!" *"Red leaves already? Today is just not my day..." *A floating Armored Cannon Beetle Larva. *"I don't want to speak too soon, I really don't want to speak too soon... but.... I think thats the last treasure, and I think we've gone without setting off... what it is I'm so afraid of... (Water Wraith appears) ...I JUST HAD TO OPEN MY MOUTH, I JUST HAD TO SAY IT!!! AS SOON AS I FINISH SAYING IT! YOU SUCK! YOU! SUCK! ...GAME!" *His mass genocide of over half of his Pikmin to the Waterwraith. *"I chose THEN to look away... Unnguh? Uh? Ah? *Minutes later* Uh? Gugh? Well there's the Waterwraith. That's my cue to reset." When a lot of his pikmin died from a Volatile Dweevil in the Submerged Castle *"Pikmin world peace!" *Louie's note on the Mamuta: "Inedible. Tastes like chicken." * "Don't tongue my purple!" * "We'll just have my 10 whites work on these poison nipples." * "RAPE HIMMM!!!" * Having very few Pikmin die to Wollywogs. * Having Pikmin nearly die TWICE in the Submerged Castle. ** One Pikmin tripped in front of the Waterwraith. ** In the episode after, the Waterwraith cornered him, and then turned around, TWICE. * Both battles with the Man-at-Legs. * Vs. Mode with StephenPlays * "PIKMIN AI!" * His President Voice. * "WOLLYWOG!!!" * Falling asleep during the last 10 seconds of Day 11 in Episode 37. * The treasure dropped by the Segmented Crawbster. * Battling an Armored Cannon Larva and an Orange Bulborb. * Battling THREE Burrowing Snagrets in the Snagret Hole. * A single Pikmin spontaneously dies. * His impression of a Dweevil impersonating a Bulborb. * The Snitchbugs in Episode 20. * Scaring away the Waterwraith by screaming at it. * Episode 27, where a Volatile Dweevil killed about three-fourths of his Pikmin while he wasn't looking. * The Gatling Groink from Episode 29. * Losing the most Pikmin in a boss fight to the Giant Breadbug. * The game disagreeing with around 14 and a half minutes into Episode 34. * A Munge Dweevil, and Gatling Groink killing themselves in Episode 36. * The Wollywog in Episode 49. * "Pale Passion" * The Jump Cuts while trying to disarm the Titan Dweevil. * The opening from Episode 2. * Discovering White Pikmin. * He gave a Red Leaf Pikmin the honor of carrying back the final treasure. * The life cycle of Bulbmin. * Episode 24's intro. * The spaceship in general. * "HOW DID THE RED PIKMIN DIE!?" When leaving the cave after a Red Pikmin died from seemingly nothing. * Activating a tutorial when the Titan Dweevil used the monster pump for the first time. * "PRESIDENTAL PUNCH" Trivia *Emile himself has stated in episode 48 that after this particular Let's Play, he actually started to like the game less than usual due to the fact that of the randomized dungeons having sometimes impossible layouts, the difficulty being easy to really hard, the enemies and bosses of Pikmin 2 having low difficulty. *Emile didn't reference Steve possibly due to showing a dislike for him and feeling that the joke was overrated (for example: Jon annoying him with Steve in random videos of The Runaway Guys). *StephenPlays appeared in the bonus mission mode episode after the main game. *Emile managed to prevent a pikmin from getting hit with a water projectile until the final battle, so you could say he's a good protector of them. Category:Let's Plays (LPs) Category:Pikmin Category:Wii Let's Plays Category:Pikmin 2